


Haikyuu Drabbles

by AF1013



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AF1013/pseuds/AF1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be a collection of short, usually unrelated, drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're My Favorite Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found at believeinthe13.tumblr.com. These won't be beta'd so let me know if you spot any mistakes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuro fluff with a cat.

Bokuto was woken by Eiji stepping on his hip. All nine pounds of cat compressed into a single point of contact. A small gray paw over bone. It hurt so bad he wiggled in an attempt to get Eiji to move faster. He tried to move quietly, he didn't want to wake Kuroo after all. At least not yet.

He stretched his arm over to his bedside table for his phone. Only 9 AM. Bokuto looked over at Eiji, now curled up on Kuroo's other side and pouted. He loved Eiji, but he didn't appreciate being woken up so early on a Sunday. Especially after such a long Saturday night. Although he did enjoy it.

Bokuto looked at Kuroo's back. There was a purpled mark on his shoulder. A small reminder of the fun they had had last night. He hovered a finger over it, not quite daring to make contact with the skin. Finally he gave in and touched it. With great care he traced the outline. He laid his palm flat against it completely covering it. Bokuto admired the contrast between his skin and Kuroo's. They were both tan, but his skin was just a touch darker while Kuroo's was dotted with freckles and moles. 

He pulled his hand away and sat up, letting the covers pool in his lap. The warm light filtering through the window behind him gave the room an otherworldly feel. On the other pillow the light was sucked away by Kuroo's inky halo of hair. Bokuto's eyes followed the mess of hair to the curve of Kuroo's cheek. He smiled to himself. 

Some time later, Kuroo stretched. One of his hands shifted Eiji who primly jumped off the bed and left the room to continue his morning nap. The other connected with Bokuto's side. Kuroo twisted to look over his shoulder at him. He rolled onto his back and stretched his arms out again, this time he captured Bokuto's hands in his. He drew him close, wrapping his arms around him. Bokuto braced his hands on either side of Kuroo and hovered over him. They smiled at each other. 

"Good morning," Kuroo said with a kiss to Bokuto's nose.

"Morning." 

Bokuto un-scrunched his nose and leaned closer. He kissed Kuroo softly. Kuroo sunk his hands into Bokuto's hair. He carded his hands through it, pushing it back from his forehead. He rolled a strand between his fingers. 

"Have you been using that conditioner Kenma told you about?"

"Mhmm. It's softer now and it smells like oranges."

"Oranges are my favorite fruit."

"You're my favorite fruit."

Kuroo chuckled quietly. Bokuto felt it more than heard it. He laid his head on Kuroo's chest. Kuroo kissed his hair. Bokuto closed his eyes.


	2. The Cracks of Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa's mental strength is tested

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write something about Oikawa's mental state and the pressure to perform.

They call him the Grand King. That's what Chibi-chan said about him. Even in his greatness as a setter he can't escape comparisons to that upstart, Kageyama. Sometimes he fears the weight of his crown will break his neck. 

Oikawa wakes up in a cold sweat. He sits up gasping for breath. It was the water again. He opened his mouth to scream and it all rushed in. He sank to the bottom and no matter what he did he could not push off. His legs useless. In the dream his knee burned even in the icy water. 

He rubs at it absentmindedly. The ever present dull pain subsides minutely under the pressure. Oikawa flops back into his pillows. He presses the heels of his hands into his eye sockets until bright stars bloom behind his eyelids. 

He knows he has to get up and face the world. When he drags himself out of bed and into the bathroom the face staring back at him is haggard. It's clear he hasn't been sleeping well. The smudges under his eyes are a deep purpled color. They make his already pale skin look almost white by comparison. He grimaces at his reflection and runs his hands through his hair.

The team backing him is strong. He's strong, he knows this. But are they strong enough? Is he?

He turns the water on hot and strips. After his shower he styles his hair and makes himself presentable. A short time later the veneer of the charismatic Grand King is in place. The cracks in him are smoothed over, for the time being. He grins at his perfect farce.


End file.
